Varl
Varl, sometimes referred to as Yoxfolk and insultingly called Yox-Shaggers, are a horned race of humans who live on the coast of Tarthia, which they call Norgott. They stand significantly taller and wider than their Human counter-parts. History Varl are generally a very reserved species, whether it be their own distaste of the other races or just anti-social nature, they tend not to mix in as long as they can help it. Although the Varl stand as a proud race, with the humble lives of farmers and hunters for many; But for those who dared, they lived the life of a raider, sailing from their shores and pillaging opposing race's towns in the name of their Gods. However this lifestyle is far behind them. Since then the Varl have all but given up on raiding, instead either living quietly in Grufsgard or fighting in wars. The Varl were originally male humans, who lived the Raider lifestyle however they soon discovered rune stones which they believed gave them good luck and fortune, as they began to worship these rune stones their physical forms were enhanced - increasing them in height, stature and growing them horns. For the longest time the Varl were a successful and thriving race on the rulership of King Jerrik Generally the most fighting they saw was just dealing with drunk Varl who were getting too rowdy for the other Varl's comfort, and brigands who reckoned they'd take their shot at robbing the Varl. It often did not go in the brigand's favour. However in 287 B.D. King Jerrik received a letter of demands from the King of men. It read, "To the wise and esteemed King Jerrik, I hereby declare my rulership over the lands of Norgott and take the fiefs of Grufsgard, Skorravik and Arnarhall for my realm. You will be reduced to Lord of Grufsgard, however you and your people will live peacefully until I summon you to war. The King of Tarthia and future Emperor of the known world, King Aemund." ''Outraged, King Jerrik immediately set up defenses around Grusfgard and the rest of Norgott and the peoples prepared for war. The war went on for a year before the Varl ran out of food, and were diminished by famine. King Aemund charged through the gates and his men lead a quick slaughter to the Hall, where Aemund personally put down Jerrik. The Varl had no choice but to surrender, and join the Kingdom of Tarthia under their new Lord Hammond, Aemund's nephew. Fortunately due to the Varl's resistance the young Lord Hammond was only allowed to rule Grufsgard for 6 months before he was sent back to Tarthia under fear that the Varl may kill him. Since then the Varl have been allowed to elect their own Lord, which since then has been renamed 'Jarl'. Birth Due to there being no female Varl, Varl have appeared at a their Rune-Circle up in the mountains. Each day the Varl go there to check if a baby Varl has appeared, the Varl themselves are unsure of the true process of their own creation. However it is joked that they are the breed of Humans and Yox. Varl generally live up to 500 years old, and tend to have an unexplained fear of fire, though some believe this to be due to their mysterious creation. Laws of Succession Varl are all unrelated, but should one Varl consider another his family, he would refer to him as his '''Kendr' essentially saying they are blood. Should a Varl King or noble refer to another as his kendr it is generally considered that he is referring to him as his heir. Varl Warriors Varl are great warriors and take pride in their combat, they are often narrowed down into types to which they are addressed as in battle for the purpose of formations: * '''Warleader - '''There is generally very few Warleaders in a battle, and when there are they are almost always in command. * '''Warhawk - '''Known for their strength with giant two-handed weapons, Warhawks are ragining machines of might and fury; It would prove fatal to get on the wrong side of a Warhawk, let alone his weapon. * '''Strongarm - '''Known for their use of one-handed weapons and shields, Strongarms are the fearless front-liners of the Varl infantries. Strongarms rely on their shields to defend them and fight for them. * '''Warriors - '''Warriors are simply Varl who have yet to prove their worth and skill in battle, they are used for menial tasks such as controlling siege-weaponry and charges, however they are an essential asset of warfare. * '''Berseker - '''Berserkers wear little to no armour and have two one-handed weapons (iconically axes), Berserkers are very rarely in battles due to their rarity and those who live the life of a Berserker tend to avoid civilization. Category:Species Category:Varl